Quiet Storm
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The two with the thin walls. For Issie4567. Two-shot. Dotty, with Elena/Luke mentions.


Title: Quiet Storm

Author: SunflowersAndHoney

Rating: T

Summary: The two with the thin walls. For chubby4567

 _A/N: Based on a prompt from chubby4567, which I think is the_ _ **cutest**_ _name. Takes place after the events of Fast 7._

 _ **Prompt: "Hobbs needs the teams help with a case ,so the team takes up residence at mia and Brian's place ,now that letty has Dom back she wants Elena to hear what its like when Dom is with the love of his life and gives her enough audio sounds to last her a lifetime."**_

* * *

What was interesting about Hobbs' request to take up temporary residence at 1327 was that he knew how limited space was. Still, he'd knew there was a major methamphetamine lab being run just across the street, and he would be damned if the idiots running it blew it up. Dom and his friends had helped him once, and it meant a great deal to him, so he wasn't going to let a bunch of redneck morons put his family in danger.

"On behalf of the city of Los Angeles, we appreciate you allowing us to operate out of your home." Hobbs said to Dom.

A know-it-all smirk crossed his face. He knew that was Hobbs' personal way of saying thank you. To him, Dom and his crew were still criminals, but now, they were his friends as well. He nodded to Hobbs and opened the door a little further.

"Yo, we got cops! Flush the stash!" Letty yelled over her shoulder, jokingly. Tej, who was setting up the central surveillance station that Hobbs would be using, chuckled to himself. Roman entered the dining room from the kitchen, sitting a soda atop Tej's expensive machinery.

"Look, bruh, as long as you don't eat anything that has my name on it. Especially, the Hot Pockets, we're good."

Tej removed the soda can from his computer, "Yeah, and no _liquids_ ," and shoved it back in Roman's hand, "at the tech station."

"Rules I can live by."

Just as Letty was about to shut the front door, a foot blocked it. "Oh shit, my ba-... Elena." Letty watched as Elena came through the door holding two black duffle bags. "I didn't know you'd be staying, too."

And it wasn't that she had a problem with it… except she did. Ever since she got her memories back, everything had been a revelation. Dom had had a relationship with a woman that wasn't her. And he had been pretty damn serious about Elena. Granted, he hadn't known that Letty was alive; hell, Letty, herself, hadn't know that she was married. And there had been that thing with Shaw…

But now, Elena was here and Dom had already given Hobbs and his "team" the green light to protect the innocents or save the planet, or whatever the fuck they were doing here. She hadn't gotten much information out of her husband. She never really did. Normally, she just trusted that the decisions he made were for the best, but now… well, not she had a shit ton of questions.

"Wherever Hobbs goes, I go." Elena replied. She tried to look put out, but something about her tone made Letty think that maybe she wasn't that upset. Letty cocked an eyebrow. _Did Elena and Hobbs have a thing?_

"She's my eyes and ears." Hobbs told everyone, yet no one in particular. "She's going undercover."

"As what?"

"A buyer." Elena dropped the duffle bags on the floor of the sitting room. "And seller."

"I don't buy it." Roman spoke up.

"Man," Tej replied, "no one asked you."

"Which is why we could not only use a place to stay, but we could also use your help as a part of this case." Hobbs spoke up.

"What's in it for us?" Brian asked, walking down the steps and sitting on one of them. He needed to know everything before they put anyone in danger. They'd had too many funerals and they were not about to have another. Meth chefs weren't known to have the best security in the world, but from the black trucks he'd noticed were parked in the two car garage and driveway, these cooks were different. There must have been mass quantities of product being produced in that house.

"Yeah, are we your bitches because we got our pardons?"

"There's no quid pro quo here." Hobbs told them. "You don't have to help, but you guys are the best, and that's what I need if I'm going to arrest these jokers."

"So, again," Brian finished, "what's in it for us?"

"What do you want?" Elena asked. Hobbs gave her a look, but she stood her ground.

"We'll have to have a family meeting."

"We'll talk after dinner." Dom cut in. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Room? As in singular?" Hobbs wondered aloud.

"Four bedroom house, Hobbs. Letty and me have our own. Brian and Mia, Tej, and Roman opted for the finished basement."

"For the private, side entrance." Roman grinned. "In case of company."

"It's like being back at his mama's house." Taj remarked. Brian snorted and stood from the steps, walking back upstairs.

"There's a full-sized bed and there are tons of sleeping bags in the attic."

"We'll work it out." Elena said as she picked up the bags she dropped and started up the stairs behind Dom.

Once she, Dom and Hobbs were out of earshot, Roman looked at Letty. "You gonna be okay with this, lil' mama?"

Shoving her hands deep into the front pockets of her jeans, Letty shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because he used to- ow!" Roman rubbed his arm where Tej had punched him.

"For what's worth, I don't think there's anything to worry about." Came an accented voice. Letty's brows furrowed and she shifted slightly to see Ramsey sitting in the large recliner chair of the living room. She didn't so much see Ramsey, as she saw her wild curls. When Ramsey turned around, there was a large smile plastered on her face.

"Dom's completely devoted to you, and he's proven so from the moment I met him. Don't listen to this jackass." She nodded her head towards Roman.

Letty smiled.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Mia, thank you." Elena told her ex-boyfriend's sister. Mia had come to the tech center where Elena had been for the past six hours to retrieve her dinner plate.

"My pleasure." Mia replied. "How are things coming along?"

Elena stretched her torso and then her neck, rubbing her own shoulders. "They aren't. There hasn't been any significant movement in the last three hours. The first three there were a few people in and out, but now," she sighed, "nothing."

"When is your shift over?"

Elena looked at her watch. "Any moment now."

On cue, Hobbs entered the room in relaxed clothes and a hand towel around his neck. Clearly he'd just finished showering. He leaned over Elena's chair, and Mia watched as Elena became slightly flustered. Elena took a deep breath inward, hoping that would help, only to be assaulted with the scent of Hobbs' body wash.

"Uh, th-there's not much news to report. They've been pretty quiet for the past few hours. No one has gone in or out."

He reached around her to press a few buttons. One of the screens shifted to another angle of the house they were surveilling.

"Okay," Elena said, standing. Mia smirked. "I'm gonna go get some shuteye."

"Goodnight." Mia sing-songed.

"Goodnight, Mia. Thanks again for dinner."

I


End file.
